


I Am Only As Young As The Minute Is

by Existing_tries_to_write



Series: Jughead Jones is a Self-Proclaimed Outcast [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: After season one, All the original characters are southside serpents, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Break Up, Demisexual Jughead Jones, How Do I Tag, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Multi, Original Character(s), Pining, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Protective Jughead Jones, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?, but most of them are newbies and are like a year older than juggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existing_tries_to_write/pseuds/Existing_tries_to_write
Summary: Jughead Jones was still a little touchy on the Southside Serpent subject, especially since he had taken up the offer of joining a little too quickly. Archie, as clueless as ever, doesn't even realize until Betty tells him.After a messy breakup with Betty, Jughead finds himself pining after his once best friend. The young, newly inaugurated Southside Serpent, thinks he might be going crazy after his feelings for a certain flame haired football king resurface; Betty runs to Veronica, crying wolf, about Jughead's new status as a Southside Serpent, claiming it ruined their relationship and ruined Jughead.All the chapters and even the fic title are song lyrics; credits to their original respective owners





	I Am Only As Young As The Minute Is

**Author's Note:**

> ok so! this is spur of the moment jarchie fic writing considering I recently finished the riverdale tv show! i hope you guys enjoy, kudos and comments are highly appreciated and keeps my skin clear and my headaches gone!

Jughead Jones was your mostly average teenager. Sure he was moody, had a knack for being considered a freak, and was once accused of killing the original flame haired football god, but that tends to happen to the best of us, right?

Jughead had been doing fine, great actually, up until Betty texted him a quick and frantic; 'Meet me at Pop's, right now.' At eleven o'clock at night. He haphazardly jumped up and grabbed his beanie, a flannel, and a random dark colored hoodie that he'd miraculously found in his 'room' at his foster family's before slinking down the hall and quietly walking out the door, trying his best not to wake anyone. Upon arriving at Pop Tate's, he searched for a gorgeous blonde head of hair before seeing her in a booth towards the back of the chock'lit shop. Jughead slid into the booth, looking Betty in the face. Her eyes were puffy, accompanied by red splotching across her facial features. It was clear that the blonde had been crying, crying hard, over something.

"Betty, I,"

"Save it, Jughead." Blue eyes had suddenly lost their warm, safe look and had become a warning sign of danger.

She sounded complete and utterly pissed but in-explicitly sad, Jughead recognized the tone of her voice from a time where she scolded and screamed at Archie after doing some stupid football player-esque thing. Jughead ran a nervous hand through some of his wavy black hair while looking his girlfriend in the face.

"Jughead Jones, I'm breaking up with you." She said, sighing. She sounded bored if he were to be honest.

The serpent visibly winced as if he'd taken a slap to the face. He spoke in a small, soft voice.

"Why?"

Betty glared at him, piercing icy blue eyes burning holes through his brain; screaming the words, 'You know, you brought this upon yourself Jughead Jones!'

"You became a gang member, Juggie. That changes people! As far as we know your not going to be the boy I fell in love with anymore!"

Jughead promptly got up from the booth, he didn't think he could listen to her go on about it even though she barely even started, and swiftly turned around and walked towards the door as fast as he could without seeming suspicious. He assumed that was Betty saying his name, no, not saying, yelling. She was yelling for him to come back? As if. Jughead was already disappearing down the road as Betty stepped out of Pop's. When he finally stopped the awkward speed walking, he was in his room at his foster parents's home. He fell face first into his bed before letting out a small choked out sob. How did he even manage to fuck this up for himself?

That was two weeks ago, and this is now.

Archie hadn't seen Jughead in over two weeks it was starting to frighten him actually since Jughead was already reclusive as is. Betty hadn't said a word about his whereabouts when Archie asked, but he would always get a;

"I couldn't care less Arch." Somewhere in the response when he did.

Archie was out walking early one morning when he finally spotted him, stumbling around a few trees near some park. He looked like a ghost, glassy eyed and dazed, as he trailed his hands along the bark of the nearest tree. He'd miraculously taken a seat against said tree, pulling out his laptop, probably to edit his book or add a few finishing touches to the whole thing. Archie took a few silent steps before stepping on a small twig; the audible crack seemingly startled Jughead as the raven haired boy's eyes darted every which way until falling upon Archie. His eyes widened like a deer caught in the bright headlights of an eighteen wheeler or a truck of the sort. This look morphed its way into a glare, however, angry and something else that Archie couldn't recognize.

"How nice of you to find me here, I mean come on? You of all people."

As Jughead said the words you could almost see the venom dripping off of his tongue, he was like a cornered viper, hissing and recoiling to attack.

"Jug, where have you been? No one has seen you for two weeks? Betty hasn't said a word-"

"Stop right there Archie. God, your so oblivious it is hard to listen to you without my IQ dropping. She broke up with me Arch."

The ginger's mouth formed into an 'o' shape while he studied Jughead's frustrated expression

. 

"Sorry Jug, I.. I didn't-"

"You didn't know. Of course, why would she tell you?"

Jughead huffed before closing his computer and standing up, turning around and pointing to the Southside Serpent patch on this new yet worn looking leather jacket.

"Well here's why Arch, here is why your golden girl cheerleader broke up with me." Jughead almost sounded pained when he spoke those words, truth is he probably was.

The gesture all in its own left Archie speechless, of course, how were you supposed to talk when you were just now told your once best friend possibly assumed his father's position in a gang of drug dealers and petty theives. Truth was, you probably were supposed to stay silent.

The next morning Archie awoke in his bed thinking what had happened the day before might be a kind of fever dream or accidental acid trip, though in truth he wouldn't know which.

Betty sat with Veronica in a booth at Pop Tate's later that afternoon. Trying to detail in on how Juggie miraculously taking up his dad's position would have ruined their relationship and take it to the point of being unfixable, destroyed if you will. Explaining the whole Jughead breakup situation, well, before Archie managed to stumble in. They both had shared a collective look of worry. 

"Oh boy... Well this is going to end up as a complete trainwreck, huh?" Betty said as she looked to Veronica, who nodded at her statement, and oh boy were they right.


End file.
